Tap Dancing Spud
Tap Dancing Spud is a 2003 American romantic-stop motion musical film written and directed by Damien Chazelle. It stars Nick Kroll as a Arthur and Sally Rooney as Abby who meet and fall in love in New York while pursuing their dreams. Tap Dancing Spud was Ronald Erickson's final film as he died two years later, in November, 2005 Plot Siblings Megan and Abby, residents of Brooklyn, New York are fans of We Are Family (The We Are Family Foundation), having watched The Book of Pooh, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bob the Builder, Between the Lions, and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess '' throughout their youth. Now adults, Abby plans a vacation to Time Square, New York City with her boyfriend, Arthur to celebrate their first anniversary, inviting Megan so he can tour the Muppet Studios. Author feels Abby's devotion to Megan is distracting from their relationship. In New York City, the three visit the abandoned Theater. During the tour, Megan sneaks into Kermit's office and discovers Statler and Waldorf selling the Theater to oil magnate TManny Richman and his henchmen Bobo the Bear and Uncle Deadly. After Statler and Waldorf leave, Walter overhears Richman reveal his plan to destroy the theater and drill for oil underneath. Megan explains to Abby and Arthur that if the Muppets can raise $10 million by the time their original contract expires, they can repurchase the theater. Agreeing to stop Richman, they find Spud The Scarecrow and inform him he must organize a telethon to raise the money, which appears difficult since the Muppets have gone their separate ways since the show ended its run. Convinced to try, Kermit sets off with the three to reunite the group. Kermit attempts to dissuade J.J. (Bob the Builder), Molly (Bob the Builder), from continuing to perform in Reno, Nevada with the Moopets, a tribute group of uncouth Muppet impersonators. Meanwhile, Gonzo has become a plumbing magnate and, despite his initial objection, destroys his business and joins them. Animal is recovered from a celebrity anger-management clinic, before being instructed by his sponsor Jack Black to keep away from drums. The other primary Muppets rejoin through a montage. Later in Paris, the group finds Miss Piggy working as an editor for "plus-sized" fashion at ''Vogue Paris. Having failed to convince Jane Kangaroo and Junior Kangaroo to return, the group replaces her with Moopet counterpart Miss Poogy. The Muppets return to Los Angeles and rebuild the theater while dancing to "We Built This City". They pitch their telethon idea to several television networks, but are rejected. Following a show's cancellation, CDE executive Veronica gives the Muppets a recently vacated two-hour slot in the network's schedule, on the condition that they find a celebrity guest. However, the Muppets' first rehearsal is unsuccessful and Kermit is unable to contact a celebrity guest. Piggy returns, forces Poogy out, and informs Kermit that she refuses to work with him. Kermit inspires Walter to find his talent and perform in the telethon. Meanwhile, Mary goes sightseeing alone. Kermit entreats Richman to return their studio. Richman declines and reveals that the Muppets will also lose their trademark names, which he plans to entitle to the Moopets. Piggy then enlists the remaining Muppets to kidnap Black as a celebrity guest. Meanwhile, after discovering that a devastated Mary has returned to Smalltown, Gary realizes that he must improve his relationship with Mary and follows her back home to reconcile. The telethon begins and gradually attracts a large audience, with the Muppets raising donations with support from celebrity callers and a kidnapped Jack Black serving unwillingly as host. During the show, Richman cuts the theater's power supply, but Artuhr and Abby return to Times Square and restore the power. Richman then attempts to destroy the theater's television transmitter, but a regretful Uncle Deadly stops Richman. finally reconcile and the Muppets perform "Rainbow Connection" as their final act. However, the telethon runs short as the $10 million has yet to be collected. Having found his talent, Megan performs a whistling act, which is unanimously praised by the audience. Refusing to lose, Richman disables the telephone lines and evicts the Muppets from the theater, after the latter fall short of their monetary goal. Kermit gathers the group in the lobby and delivers a speech, suggesting that they will restart their career together as a family. Exiting the theater, the Muppets are greeted by a vast gathering of supporters on Hollywood Boulevard. With Abby's encouragement, Megan greets the crowd and is accepted by the Muppets as their newest member. Cast * Nick Kroll as Arthur * Sally Rooney as Abby * Ronald Erickson as Manny * Alison Fraser as Babs Caplan Muppet performers *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Kessie, Admiral Abigail Breeze, Annie DeLoo, Bunny, Information Hen, Fiona Phish, Jane Kangaroo, Megan Mullally, Sally Spingel Spungel Sporn, Sue Snue. *Bruce Lanoil as Eeyore, Fox in Socks, and Uncle Dutter *John Kennedy as Piglet, Announcer, The Birthday Bird, Horton the Elephant, Mr. Knox, Norval the Fish, Rock Singer, and Uncle Docks *Anthony Asbury as The Grinch, Thidwick the Moose, Uncle Bocks, Lionel Lion, and Yertle the Turtle *Tyler Bunch as Treelo, Pop, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Walter Pigeon, and Dr. Nitwhite *Heather Asch as Clay Pigeon, Click the Mouse, Marmy Smartypants *Cheryl Blaylock as Martha Reader *Tim Lagasse as Arty Smartypants, Barnaby Busterfield III, Gus Rabbit, *Peter Linz as Pip, Theo Lion, Announcer Bunny *Noel MacNeal as Watson, Bear *Jennifer Barnhart as Cleo Lion, Owl, Kanga, and Jazz Singer *Victoria Johnson as Roo, Mousedeer, Bonnie Bunny *Sean Johnson as Tiger *Anita Coulter as Lady Fromage *Vicki Eibner as Ojo *William Dufris as Bob, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Beasley, Mr. Ellis, Scruffty, Skip *Lorilei King as Wendy, Mrs. Broadbent, Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Percival, Molly, Pam Goody, Mrs. Barbara Bentley, Bunty Ferguson *Alan Marriott as Spud, Mr. Bentley, Mr. Fothergill, Mr. Dixon, David Dixon, Scoop Travis *Maria Darling as Dizzy, Roley & Trix *Lachele Carl as Muck *Sonya Leite as Lofty *Colin McFarlane as J.J.